


A Tale of Two Bloods

by Smol00Bean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Half-Siblings, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Sister Complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol00Bean/pseuds/Smol00Bean
Summary: Accompany Roy as he discovers his origins and finds much more about his background and how he takes it well.No matter what role he has to play.
Kudos: 1





	A Tale of Two Bloods

**Author's Note:**

> As any fics I have, this also pops out straight from mind. If Roy continues to whisper his life to me, I'll add more. 
> 
> It really depends on Roy.

Roy T. Yellow. That is his name. His only family consists of his mother and his rumored half brother from another father. 

His mother often told him about this brother of his. She said that the other father of mine (my half-brother's father) is almost as rich as my late grandma and that maybe he'll kidnap me politely just like how she was courted by him years ago.

I once asked her how they separated and all she helplessly told me was that they can't escape tradition. She did also say that his current wife was not suitable to produce an heir at the time of their nuptials.

I thought that mother got scammed and that the gentleman she fondly spoke of is just after her genes. She noticed my suspicions and 'kindly' told me that old families in this country are traditionalists so whether she, the gentleman and his wife, care for it or not, is up to them. 'The situation is inevitable, might as well adopt to it', is what she often said. 

So with such views in life, I accepted that I have a half-brother who I never met, that his father might kidnap me politely if he ever searches for me and that my mother will surely approve of such plan, no matter how weird and alarming this might be. 

She never told me who my brother is nor even see any pictures of the gentleman in any of our albums. Instead, she kept updating what this half-brother of mine is doing and she vaguely talks about his life. I wondered how she is always updated.

...it turns out that the gentleman often calls her before bedtime. I accidentally overheard her in the kitchen the night I craved for a hot milk after a nightmare in sixth grade.

It was the first time I heard a voice so soothing that I unconsciously dropped my spoon in the glass. 'that was also your Papa's reaction', that gentleman softly laughs. Mother did say that she threatened father in their wedding night when father confirmed that she still has the gentleman in her heart but then it turns out that the other couple were very open. Well, my mother can be threatening at times when she thinks there's a problem. The gentleman's voice relayed over the story of how my father got swayed and got his heart appeased when my mother called her previous lover during their wedding vacation in the floating island A.

My mother and Graham (the gentleman) gossiped and talked about almost everything--from how his business boomed these days, how mother managed her clients, how is my school, and how my half-brother is somewhat rebelling. They were very vague about my half-brother as if me knowing is not yet allowed. 

So I curiously asked.

And I somewhat regretted my question that night.

Because years after, I didn't know that my half-brother is very much obsessed with me. And that Graham often boasted about how 'lovable' I am...this pretty much is Graham's fault. 

Graham does truly love my mother when he was still not the heir of their household, the Woods. He has two older siblings, just like how my mother has three, but the eldest daughter was targeted and killed when she refused to take sides in a political strife while the next brother willingly became an eunuch to end the Noble War. 

Some say the eldest Wood was too fierce and the second one was too cowardly. So the remaining pureblood that could carry the entire clan was Graham. But he, at that time of war, had already eloped with my mother early on. My half-brother was two when the clan searched the country for the Wood's heir. 

The Wood elders felt it was appropriate to separate Graham and my mother and to marry one of their own. What the elders expected was resistance just like the headstrong eldest or resignment like the other and they fretted over his health and all but Graham was okay with marrying Grace but he also set his conditions to the elders.

I'd guess that he came well prepared that none opposed and the all Wood elders agreed to his conditions.

And thus, he can still come into contact with the opposite clan's favored daughter and that their child will become his next in line. 

Grace also took it quite well. She secretly admired Graham since they were children and is also the dearest friend of my mother. 'it's like passing around a diamond necklace to be used', both women joked.

Mother at that time was the youngest of the four siblings and is often pampered and spoiled. She felt assured that her first baby will be loved by her dearest ex-lover and loveliest best friend. 

Her three brothers expressed their own oppositions, though. First uncle has the mildest opposition, considering that his love with the fiercest Wood leader ended up in tragedy. Second uncle tried to manipulate mother and the clan's elders and he has always gotten into first uncle's nerves and this time, his attempt to do wrong got coldly ignored and was treated by like air for months. Third uncle handled the military and arranged for a siege 'to get back what's rightfully my sister's child' only for the attempt to completely fail when first uncle socked him and beat him up in front of everyone to 'get sensible, both parties already agreed. Why do you become stupid at times like these'. 

...And thus, first uncle agreed out of spite for his brothers and made an official contract for both clans to reach a harmonious cooperations

.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't edit this but I'll probably add more... This is just the introduction.


End file.
